Outlaw Z
by Kojiro Takamashi
Summary: AU: Kojiro and T.B. in a slightly different Outlaw Star series, (Minor changes to the story) Still in progress of being writen I jusrt want some feedback.


"Woah, that's a lot of cash for just one race." Kojiro said to T.B. "Yeah, maybe we should enter it, we could always use the money to pay for our training equipment." T.B. agreed. Kojiro studied the flier for the race to see when and where it would be held, "It says here it will be in three weeks. We could spend the time before the race to build up enough to enter the race. Then when we win the money...." T.B. stopped Kojiro in mid sentence and said, "Did you forget? We don't have a ship anymore. We had to hide in a cargo bay to get here." Kojiro lowered the flier and got a disappointed look on his face and said, "Oh, yeah."  
  
Suddenly there was a loud gurgling noise that caused everyone around to stop and look around for the source. Kojiro lightly laughed and said, "I guess we should get something to eat before we decide what else to do. Hey there's a cafe over there." "And just how are we to pay for the food?" T.B. asked. Kojiro looked at T.B. and flashed his eyes green for an instant. 'You mean you want to threaten these people into letting you eat for free?" T.B. said, "You did that last time, that's why we lost our ship." Kojiro just shook his head and said, "What do we have to lose this time? We are the two most powerful beings in the entire galaxy, and you want to have to pay for food? You earthling were always so dull." "As opposed to being a power hungry Saiyan? Always rushing into a battle." T.B. snapped back. Kojiro just smirked and ran into the cafe. T.B. walked slowly into the cafe after Kojiro and saw him already seated at a table studying the menu.  
  
He would look up every now and then and give another order to the waitress who was getting hand cramps trying to keep up with his ordering. When T.B. sat down he heard Kojiro say, "And that will do for the appetizer. I'll order the rest later." The waitress looked to T.B. and said, "Did you want to order something?" "Just water for now." T.B. said. The waitress quickly wrote it down and walked back to the kitchen while rubbing her wrist. "Just how mush did you order?" T.B. asked quietly. Kojiro grinned and said, "Not enough to satisfy my hunger, but enough to keep me going." T.B. shook is head slightly disgusted at Kojiro eating habits.  
  
A few hours later a group of waitress came out with several plates and dropped them all off on Kojiro's table, who wasted no time digging into the feast. T.B. noticed a red haried guy, a young boy, a young girl with black hair and a catlike lady walk in and picked a table close to Kojiro's. After watching him eat for a while, Kojiro turned to the new group and said, "Can't a guy eat in peace? Mind your business." They sat down and waited for the waiter to take their order. Kojiro was done eating long before they were and he was listening in on their conversation. The catlike woman suddenly stood up and shouted "Bring me another, Bring me another." while holding a large bowl. 'She eats about as much as Kojiro.' T.B. thought to himself. Kojiro ordered another large amount of food at the same time the catlike girl did, but Kojiro finished long before she did.  
  
After she was done eating she started flexing her muscles and looked like she was ready for a fight, which caught Kojiro's attention again. The red haired guy started saying something to her, but she interrupted him and said "What a sucker, you people are such saps. A measly contribution like this would never appease a Catarl-Catarl. Understand this, A proud Catarl-Catarl pays no head to an enemies compassion." The next couple of second of their conversation was boring to Kojiro and he wasn't paying any attention. But then she shouted, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN ANIMAL?" Kojiro turned his attention back to the group sitting at the table next to him. "Transformed, my strength would be enough to rip anyone to shreds, now I have more than enough energy to use all of my beast strength." 'I think I'd better get Kojiro out of here before he tries to start a fight again.' T.B. thought.  
  
But it was too late, Kojiro had already stood up and said, "You think you're stronger than me? Don't make me laugh." The Catarl-Catarl woman turned to him and said, "I'm an Immortal Catarl-Catarl, no gun can hurt me." Kojiro just smirked at her and said, "Good thing I don't need a gun." With that said Kojiro spread his arms out and started gathering energy for a short time, then he put his hands in front of him, formed a small ball of purple energy, shouted "Psycho Flash" and fired a beam that engulfed the Catarl-Catarl, leaving her slightly burnt and blackened when the beam ended. The short attack had drawn the attention of everyone in the cafe. "Sorry about my friend here, he has a habit of showing off his power at every chance he gets." T.B. said to the other people.  
  
Kojiro quickly left through the new hole in the side of the building so he wouldn't have to pay for the meal he had. T.B. was still talking to the other guys when he noticed Kojiro leave. "What say we get out of here?" T.B. suggested. "Sure why not," the Red haired guy said, "But let me do one thing first." The red haired guy walked up to the waiter and said. "Put everything on her tab. She says she's the resident Catarl-Catarl officer. And don't let her weasel out of it." When they got outside the saw Kojiro leaning against the building across the street. "About time you came out. Who are your new friends?" "I'm Gene Starwind, this is my partner Jim Hawking, and this is Melphina." The red haired guy said. "Well I'm Kojiro, the strongest fighter in the entire galaxy." Kojiro said. T.B. cleared his throat while staring at Kojiro. "Well second strongest. But only to T.B., I'd rather not get into the details about it. Anyway, who was the cat lady?" Kojiro said. "That was Asha Clan-Clan, she's a Catarl-Catarl, But how could you beat her so easily?" Jim said. Kojiro just laughed and proudly said, "I'm a Saiyan, she didn't even stand a chance."  
  
Gene put his hand on his chin and thought for a moment then said, "I don't remember meeting any Saiyans while I was traveling. Where is your planet located?" Kojiro's smirk faded off his face and he said, "I'd rather forget about it." and started down the street. T.B. noticed their confused looks and said, "His planet was destroyed a long time ago and he is probably the last of his kind. That's why he's exploring out here, He's trying to find if he really is. And your lucky he got over his habit of killing anyone who reminded him of it." Suddenly a skinny humanoid robot jumped in front of the group and split into three separate robots. The three robots rushed at Gene, Jim and Melphina. Before they could get too close T.B. formed a mask over his face that matched with the ninja gear he was already wearing. T.B. cupped his hands to one side and said, "Ka-me-ha-me," at this point a blue ball formed at his hands and he thrust his hands foreword and shouted, "HA!" He then fired a beam of energy similar to the one Kojiro fired, and totally destroyed one of the robots. Gene pulled out a gun and fired a caster shell into the second robot's head. The third robot realized he was out classed and he ran away from the others. It ran a few feet down the street and tuned into an alley. A few seconds later it came flying backwards out of the alley and through the building. They could hear the sounds of walls being broken through so they guessed it must have continued flying through buildings.   
  
"What did that?" Jim asked. "I did that. The freak ran into me." Kojiro said walking out of the alley. "So you're trying to find out how many of your kind are left huh?" Gene asked as Kojiro stood next to them. Kojiro glared evilly at T.B. and silently whispered, "I'll get you for that." T.B. laughed to himself and rolled his eyes. Jim poked Gene with his elbow and said, "Gene you don't have to be so rude." A little can shaped robot popped out of Jim's pocket and said, "Gene, we have been given clearance to leave soon. You should get back to the ship." "Yeah sure, Gilliam, I'll be there soon." Gene said, "hey why don't you guys come with us?" Kojiro just shrugged and said, "It's up to T.B. there, makes no difference to me, we travel together." T.B. was looking off at the cafe, when he heard his name he turned around and said, "Huh, what? Oh yeah sure we'll join you, but there's something I need to do first." T.B. then turned around and walked back to the cafe. "What do ya supposed he's going to?" Jim asked. "Dunno," Kojiro replied looking back to where T.B. went, "He's always doing this. But I'm sure we'll see him back at your ship before we leave, he has a knack for showing up at the last minute." 'Like when he appeared to save me from that android that killed the others.' Kojiro thought to himself. Kojiro let Jim lead him to their ship while he replayed the day the android attack in his mind,   
  
*It was a cloudy day and Kojiro was training with Vegeta to perform his Final Flash attack. After several tries Kojiro finally gathered the energy required to fire it, but it came out dark purple. "Weird that's not how it was supposed to look." Kojiro said. "Lets see if it can stand up to mine." Vegeta said while charging his Final Flash. Kojiro did the same and the fired at the same time. The two beams pushed each other back and forth until Kojiro's beam took a light blue color and changed the color of Vegeta's beam. Then an explosion happened right in front of Vegeta where his hands were , sending him flying to the ground. "Cool how'd you do that?" Krillen asked from a few feet away. "Oh great, I did not need for anyone to see that." Vegeta said when he saw everyone standing there quietly laughing at him. Their laughter was soon ended as a massive explosion blew up the nearest city. In a second they were at the edge of the city looking at green android. "Who are you?" Vegeta demanded. The android just looked at him and disappeared, only to reappear in front of him and shoot a beam right through his chest. "No!!!!" Trunks yelled as he turned super saiyan and dashed at the android, only to be killed in the same manner as Vegeta. The remaining Z fighters began to attack the android at once. The battle lasted for hours, then the android smacked Kojiro several feet away and Killed the other Z fighters one by one. The android then turned back to Kojiro and slowly walked to him. Kojiro watched the blood on the androids hands drip on the ground. He knew any attack he did on the android would be useless since it had been regenerating any body part that was blown off. "What are you?" Kojiro asked while trying to stand. "I am the ultimate android, I am the next ruler or destroyer of the universe, I haven't decided yet, but before you die you should know, I am Cell, the invincible fighter." The android boasted. "Maybe you should spend more time acting on what you say than actually saying it." A voice behind Cell said. Behind him was a Ninja in a blue jumpsuit. "Well if that's how you want it then you can die next." Cell said and charged up an attack. The blue ninja did the same. They fired their shots at the same time, but when they hit they did not form a ball of energy at the middle, but the ninja's beam disappeared into Cell's. Cell began to laugh at the ninja when The ninja's black beam came out of Cell's and totally destroyed him. The ninja then walked over to Kojiro and said, "Are you OK? What happened here?*  
  
Kojiro was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Melphina calling his name, "Kojiro, why are you crying?" she asked with some concern in her voice. "Huh? Oh it's nothing, forget about it.. So is this the ship?" Kojiro said trying to change the subject. "Wow what a cool ship." T.B. said coming up from behind the others. "Where's you go?" Gene asked. "I had something I had to do first, like I said. Let's leave it at that." T.B. said as he got on the ship. When everyone was on the ship and in the cockpit, Kojiro looked around and asked, "Where are we all going to sit? There are five of us of us and four seats." "That's OK. I stay back here" Melphina said. T.B. and Kojiro turned around and saw Melphina in a tank behind them. "Well that settles that." T.B. said, taking the seat to the right of Gene, letting Kojiro take the left. A few minutes later, they were on their way to Sentinal 3 to get supplies for the Outlaw Star. On the way to Sentinal 3, Jim looked back to T.B. and Kojiro to see them in a deep sleep-like trance. They were actually training on another plane of consciousness, where they could battle each other without having to move all around or worry about seriously hurting the other person.  
  
When they finally reached the planet, the found a place to dock, and headed for Fred Lowe's place to work out a deal for weapons and supplies. They arrived at his place and Gene went to the office to talk to Fred. Kojiro and T.B. were exploring the building. They were walking through a supply hanger when Kojiro saw something that made him stop and stare. "What's up Kojiro?" T.B. asked, then he saw what T.B. was staring at. They saw two huge mobile suits. One was red with large wings and a tail like weapon on it's left arm and was labled -Gundam Epyon_. The other was mostly white with red and blue on different parts with two pod shaped wins on it's back. It had a long shield on it's left arm and a large gun in it's right hand, and was labled -Wing Gundam Zero-. "Whoa, Those are awesome." Kojiro said, not taking his eyes off the Wing Zero. "How much do you think they cost?" T.B. asked. Kojiro made an evil smile and said, "I know how to get a 100% discount." "You do and I will personally turn you over to the Galaxy Police." T.B. said. "They already tried to stop me before on my way to Earth for the first time, now they have half a fleet left." Kojiro boasted.  
  
T.B. suddenly felt a small amount of power that was still to high to be normal for anyone on this planet, a second later Kojiro felt the power for himself. They looked to each other and slightly nodded, then they raced to the source of the power. They soon were outside the main office and could hear Fred and Gene talking inside. Gene was trying to figure out a way to pay for the parts they needed for the Outlaw Star. A few seconds later Gene walked out while writing on a sheet of paper. As soon as he left a woman in a cloak walked in. T.B. felt an unusual amount of power coming from her and followed her with his eyes while Kojiro went over to Gene. "What are you doing?" Kojiro asked. "Fred asked me to write down an offer for the supplies." Gene replied.  
  
Just then there was an explosion from inside Fred's office. T.B. and Gene started running for the office while Kojiro zanzokened inside instantly. Inside they saw the woman had removed the clock and killed the two main bodyguards. Kojiro powered up to SSJ Lvl 1 and T.B. powered up as well and formed the mask to complete his ninja gear again. The three of them kept the woman from attacking Fred until an alarm sound went off from the woman's robe. She pulled out a watch and opened it. Then the swung her sword and blew a hole open in the roof, which she then jumped out of. Gene went to check on Fred while T.B. jumped out the hole after the woman. "Who was that?" Kojiro asked when he went over to Fred and Gene. "That was Twilight Suzuka, the most feared bounty hunter there is." Fred said. "Why is she after you?" Gene asked. "I have a couple of enemies you know any one of them could have sent her. But she'll be after you now that you kept her from killing me." Fred said. "But won't she kill you first?" Kojiro asked, "After all you're still her target first." Fred's face turned pale for a second then Gene thought of an Idea. "If I can keep this Suzuka from killing you, will you give us a discount on the parts we need?" "Are you kidding? If you keep her from killing me, I'll give you the parts you need." Fred said.  
  
T.B. then flew down the hole in the ceiling and said, "She's pretty tough but I managed to chase her away without hurting her." Fred jumped up from the floor where her was crouching behind gene and ran over to T.B. with his arms open for a hug. When he was a few feet infront of him, T.B. raised his hand at Fred and started a small energy charge. Noticing T.B.'s actions, Kojiro quickly grabbed Fred and shoved him to the side. "This is new. I'm saving someone from your attack." Kojiro said. "I hate gays." T.B. said quietly and reaimed his arm. "Who's gay?" Kojiro whispered to T.B. before realizing who he meant then started to charge the psycho flash. T.B. sucked out enough of Kojiro's energy to stop him from using any of his attacks and said. "Tell you what, you give us those two giant robots in the main supply hanger and I won't allow Kojiro to tear you apart with his bare hands." Kojiro looked surprised and turned to T.B., "What you're saying is, if he doesn't give us the gundams, I get to kill him in any way I want? It's win-win. You're not such a boring Human after all." Kojiro said with an evil smile. Fred quickly decided to give up the two gundams and sent the supplies over to the Outlaw Star's hanger.  
  
Gene, T.B. and Kojiro then headed back to the Starwind and Hawking building where they were staying. By the time they got there Melphina and Jim had already made supper and were putting it on the table. "That's not enough to feed me." Kojiro complained. "Sorry be we are on a small budget you know. We can't eat like you and that Catarl-Catarl did at that cafe every day." Jim said. "Fine I'll get my food from somewhere else." Kojiro said as he left. "He's probably going to eat a lot of food somewhere and fight his way out. He does that everywhere we go." T.B. said. "Well shouldn't you follow him and keep him out of trouble." Jim asked. "If I did he would try to fight me and we might destroy the entire planet with our power." T.B. said then silently added, "Again." "What was that?" Gene asked swallowing a mouthful of food. "Nothing." T.B. said sitting down at the table.  
  
Kojiro was walking down the street looking for a place to eat when he noticed an old guy and a little girl with several of those robots they first saw in the Blue Heaven. 'What's going on?' he thought as he moved closer to get a better look. "We need to find where Gene Starwind is. Melphina will be with him. We need to get her and get back to the ship, then we can find the Galactic Leyline and get the treasure for ourselves." The little girl told the robots. 'They're after Gene and Melphina, and probably Jim too. I could just ignore them and keep going, I'll be able to explore on my own.' Kojiro thought to himself, 'I've been hanging around T.B. for way to long.' Kojiro powered up to SSJ and rushed out to attack the K pirates. He hovered a few feet above then and extended one hand out to them and shouted "Shadow Bomb." A gray ball of energy formed at the palm of his hand and shot off into the middle of the robots. The following explosion wiped out over half the robots. The others started jumping off the wall of nearby buildings to get to Kojiro. Kojiro zanzokened a couple of feet behind him and fired his Psycho Flash, taking out another group of the robots. The remaining robots went behind the old guy and the little girl who started chanting, "Pagowa sompa, pagowa sompa, pagowa sompa, pagowa sompa, pagowa sompa, pagowa sompa." repeatedly. "Shut up." Kojiro said as he charged the Psycho flash again. Just then T.B., Gene, Jim and Melphina appeared from around the corner just as Kojiro fired.  
  
The beam covered the spot where the pirates were, and caused the ground around the place to violently shake. T.B. formed his mask and got ready to charge his Dark Kamehameha. Kojiro ended his attack and waited for the smoke to clear before attacking again. When the smoke finally cleared the pirates were still chanting and had a shield around them all. "What?!?" Kojiro said in shock, "How could they survive that?" "Let me try, KA...ME...HA...ME...HA!!!! T.B. said as he fired his version of the Kamehameha. The black beam flew into the shield and passed through it like it wasn't there. It ran straight into the old guy and he was totally blown away. With out the old guy the shield disappeared and the girl started running. Kojiro focused his energy on a spot in front of the girl and raised his hand next to his face. He then shouted "Rising Inferno!" and the girl was engulfed in a red stream of fire shooting up from the ground.  
  
Her screams soon died out and when the fire faded there was nothing there. "That's new." T.B. said staring at the burnt area on the ground. "What did they want?" T.B. asked. "They wanted Gene and Melphina, although I don't know why." Kojiro said. Jim was standing near where the girl was burned to ashes with a shocked look on his face. "How could you do that? She was just a little girl." He said sounding sick "She was the enemy, I show no mercy to my opponents." Kojiro said coldly. "How can you be like that? How can you be so cold?" Melphina asked Kojiro. "I was born on a battlefield, raised on a battlefield. This is the only way I know how to fight, how to live" He replied coldly. "What does he mean by that?" Jim asked. "He still acts like a true Saiyan. They destroyed several civilizations and never thought twice about it." T.B. said. "Must you tell them everything about me?" Kojiro asked. "If he's so dangerous, then why are you traveling with him?" Gene asked. "I travel with him to keep him from destroying another planet." T.B. said. " Another?" Jim asked. "Yeah, he's fully capable to destroy a planet three times the size of this one. He's done it before and I'll bet willing to do it again." T.B. said watching Kojiro.  
  
That night the K pirates broke into the house they were staying in and tried to steal Melphina for themselves. The K pirates had split up into five groups to draw the others away from Melphina and sent another group to gab her. Their plan almost worked, but Suzuka showed up at the last minute and kept Melphina safe until Gene and the others arrived "The K pirates are here." they all said at once, then realized what the pirates were trying to do. "They were trying to get Melphina again. But why did you help us?" Gene asked Melphina. "You guys are a nice change of pace for me. I wish to travel with you for a while. Afterwards, Gene, you and I can have our rematch." Suzuka said. "Rematch?" Kojiro asked confusedly. "We had a small fight after leaving Fred's place, and she followed us here." Gene explained quickly.   
  
The next morning they headed for Blue Heaven again to follow another lead to the Leyline. "There are too many people and not enough seats." Gilliam said when it noticed Suzuka with the group. "No problem, I've been dying for an excuse to try out my new Gundam." Kojiro said and Zanzokened over to the Wing Zero. He climbed inside and started it up just as Gene got the clearance to leave port. Kojiro flew behind the outlaw star in the Wing Zero's jet mode, with T.B. following in the Epyon's flight mode. A few miles out into space a group of K pirates atttacked.  
  
T.B. and Kojiro transformed the two Gundams back into their battle modes and got ready to fight. T.B. activated the Epyon's Plasma sword and started cutting K pirate ships in halves. Kojiro had pulled out the Beam saber for the Wing Zero and was similarly destroying the K pirate's ships. "These are cool." Kojiro said over the comm. "Just keep your eye on your opponents." TB said. With T.B. and Kojro using the Gundams, the K pirates ships were soon totally destroyed except for the command ship. Kojiro aimed the Buster Rifle at the ship and fired once. The beam from the Gun shot through the command ship like it wasn't there. Shortly after, the whole ship exploded. With the threat gone, T.B. and Kojiro reformed the jet modes for their gundams and followed Gene to Heyfong for the Space race.  
  



End file.
